


Carlando Christmas Special

by Just_Juliette



Series: Exploring Carlando dynamics [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Carlos being Punished, Christmas celebration, Jealous Lando cause I love it so much, Lando Top, M/M, Some daddy!Kink, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: Lando doesn't like being ignored on christmas' Eve so he teaches Carlos a lesson.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: Exploring Carlando dynamics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183406
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Carlando Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> Oookay I know it's not Christmas but I had started writing this since then before blocking. Now I finally got to finish, edit and publish it.
> 
> This goes to the person who unblocked me the gorgeous Hedgehogfrog 💕because I want to be that cool and talented some day... I mean the writing is 10/10 like soo hot...
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy it ^.^

In Madrid, home of the brand-new Ferrari driver, Christmas eve was being celebrated.

Carlos had signed with the _Scuderia_ to fulfill his dream, and his secret boyfriend couldn't be happier about it. It was the _secrecy_ part that bothered Lando. Because at that moment they were in the big backyard of the Spaniard's parents' house. They had decided to have the party there, and since his family didn't know about their thing yet, he had to resign himself to watching his boyfriend greet and smile warmly at his blonde and beautiful ex-girlfriend Ashley.

He hated her, for no particular reason. She wasn't aware why Carlos had really left her, but even though they had remained friends, she continued to behave as if she were going out with him; without leaving him alone and clinging to his arm like a mosquito.

It was ten o'clock at night when Lando got fed up with the situation. He hadn't left his own family on holidays to see his boy with someone else. He wanted to get close to Carlos, but then he heard Ashley talking to one of her friends.

—Como va la relación? Ya de vacaciones no? ( **How are you guys doing? Planing holidays)**

—Si, estamos muy bien. Iremos a Mexico unos dias creo **.(We're doing fine. I think he will take me to Mexico this time.** )

—Mexico! Sabes que amo de mexico? Las lunas de miel, si entiendes a lo que voy. Cuando la boda? **(Mexico is a great place to spend your honeymoon, have you thought about that? Do you think he'll want to marry you soon?** )

—Si no me lo pide, yo lo haré. **(If he doesn't propose me, then I will,"** ) she said with laughter.

  
Even though he didn't understand Spanish perfectly, he managed to deduce what the girls were planning, and he didn't like it at all. Marriage? Mexico? He needed some explanations.

  
He grabbed his phone and started texting Carlos.

_Come with me. I'm all alone._

  
_I can't right now. I'll go to the bathroom in a little while and you follow me, okay?_

  
_I can't stand the situation anymore, stop ignoring me._

_Sorry_

_??_

_Either you stop acting like an idiot or I'm out of the house._

  
_Don't say that. What do you want?_

  
_I want you to explain to me what's going on with your ex._  
_Because I just heard her say they're getting married_  
_and go to Mexico on your honeymoon._

  
_It's nothing. I'll talk to you later._

  
_Not later. NOW._

  
_Don't tell me what to do. You're not my dad._

At that moment, Carlos stopped paying attention to the phone and went over to where his parents and Ashley were, feeling Lando's gaze; and far from meddling or apologizing, he looked at him over his shoulder and put his arm around her waist. Ashley smiled, Lando didn't.

All of his possessive buttons were pressed at once and he decided to give his boy some respect lessons.

He rushed over to his colleague and asked him to speak for a moment. The other one went after him, confused. Suddenly, he got dragged away from that party, taken in his car and driven to his house, which wasn't far away.

—What the hell? -he asked in the car. But the other one didn't answer.

—You're not going to say anything?- still silence..

  
When they got home, Lando went straight to the bedroom. The other one followed him, wanting to apologize. He knew that his provocation was exaggerated but...

He didn't expected at all that the other would take him by the legs and lift him, making him hold on by the shoulders and wrap his legs around the hip of the younger one. Then Lando cornered him against the door. Still holding him tight.

Carlos blushed, he had never seen his partner so angry and aggressive. He wanted to let go but the other one held him firmly and pushed his body against his, moving over his bulge and biting his ear.

—You tired me out. You wanted to play the _macho_ there, the bad boy. Did you think I didn't notice?- he said, deepening his voice and pushed against him again, this time bringing out a loud groan.

—Ahh, I didn't... -He couldn't continue talking because the other one covered his mouth and put his lips back in his ear, making him moan even though there was a hand shutting him up. Joder! His lad knew all his soft spots.

—Yeah, with that cheap beer in hand, talking about football and women... It made me so angry. And the worst thing is, you didn't look manly to me, you looked like a _whore_. A little whore who wanted to get my attention.- Carlos groaned louder and made him smile.

—So tonight I'm going to treat you like the whore you really are.

He pushed him away from the wall and threw him carelessly on the bed. Carlos looked at him while lying there, his eyes shining as he saw the britt take off his shirt. He leaned over to take his off and kiss him hard, as he unbuttoned his trousers.

The older man felt high on cloud nine, he didn't know what was happening, but he was so turned. He was the one who usually fucked Lando, but at that moment, seeing him like that; taking control and sucking his neck possesively; he just wanted to let himself be dominated and enjoy everything the other one wanted to do to him. He came to his senses when the Brit turned him over and took off what was left of his clothes.

  
—Now I need you to be a good boy and hold out your hands for me. 

  
He did what he was asked and so Lando used his own belt to tie his hands. Was he going to do that he thought? ¿Real punishment? His suspicions were confirmed when he saw his boyfriend take the other belt and stretched it out between his hands.

  
—For every whip you are going to shout how much you love me, and that you belong to me.-he ordered as he lifted Carlos' hips and began touching his cock very slowly.

—Ahh... yes.

—Yes what?

—Yes, Daddy.- he replied a bit embarrassed, but then the other man's hand accelerated the rhythm to get him fully hard. 

—Ready, slut?

—Yes, daddy.

Lando started to whip him with the belt.

— Ah, I love you.- Lando smiled, and hit again.

—Oh yeah? how much?- Another whip impacted.

—Yes! I love you very much. So so much..

— Who do you belong, Carlos?

— Only you, daddy. No one else's.

  
After another ten strokes, he stopped and untied his boyfriend.

  
—I love you too.-he said, kissing him all over his neck. But the other one changed positions and got on top of him, leaning towards his erection. —Hey, there. Wanna suck me off?

The Spaniard nodded and began to suck him off, first slowly and working with his tongue on the head, and then getting it down his throat and letting the other one use his mouth, feeling like a real whore being punished, realizing he loved that...

Moments later, Lando stepped aside and took Carlos in his arms, sitting him on his legs to stimulate his dicks together; at the same time he put his fingers in his mouth and then introduced them into Carlos' hole.

—Ah, it hurts a little.- admitted uncomfortably. Lando placed him on his back.

—Shh. -He whispered to him and then moved down putting his face between his legs and stretched out his tongue, starting rimming.  
Every fear and insecurity Carlos had in his mind disappeared. That felt amazing. His boyfriend has always been very good with his mouth, but had never felt it there. He wanted to moan, beg, move, shout to everyone how great the man between his thighs made him feel.

The younger lad felt his boyfriend pushing against his mouth and that's when he decided to stop, turn him over and take place on top of him, interlocking their hands and kissing the back of his head.

So he began to penetrate Carlos slowly, making love to him, but soon the other began to desperate. He needed more. Fuck it if in the morning he couldn't walk.

  
—Ah! more.. faster- begged, trying his best since he couldn't stop panting.

—It's going to hurt...

—Ah! Please, daddy... Harder!

Lando then released his hands, took Carlos by the hair and raised his face to kiss him roughly. He put the other hand on his prominent and now marked butt, and began to fuck him hard, making him cry out loud his name.

—Oh yeah... that's it Carlos. Tell everyone who's fucking you. Who's your daddy?

—Lando!!! I'm so close...

The mentioned one moved his hips up, and just struck his prostate, making him cry small tears of pleasure. The British man noticed this and started slowing down, to go deeper; . It wasn't long before the man came without touching himself, and the other one came deep inside him. The ecstasy lasted several seconds.

—I love you.- whispered Carlos, still breathless.

  
—I love you more...-he replied.—But don't leave me ever again. 

—I'm actually considering to do it again if this is the result.- he laughed and kissed him.

They separated and lay down to rest, giving each other affection and feeling at peace.

They soon realized that it were only a few minutes before twelve o'clock, and that people should be looking for them at the party, but they did not care. They didn't want to leave their love nest.

So they looked for a sparkling wine in the Spanish man's freezer and toasted there.

—Merry Christmas, cariño.

—Same to you, Carlos.


End file.
